ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake (MD)
Drake is the main protagonist from the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Drakes takes on the appearance of a Human teenage boy. He has spiky, black hair and brown eyes. Casual Clothing As seen in Deep Below, Drake wears a red shirt with an orange stripe across the torso underneath his black hoodie. He is often seen wearing just the shirt when in public. Vigilante Outfit In Season 1, He wears a black hoodie, dark pants and black boots. In Season 2, Drake wears a black, armored suit with built in lines, resembling a technic-design. It has a hood built around the collar. He also wears goggles. Alter-Ego Outfit As an alter-ego outfit, Drake's hair is groomed and he wears reading glasses in addition to his red shirt. In Test of Might, it's revealed that his outfit has been modified to consist of a buttoned shirt and glasses that better suit his face. The rest of the outfit remains more or less the same as before. Personality Drake is a brave, defiant kid who doesn't like taking orders. He also has a very rebellious attitude as he stands against figures with high authority including his own boss. Being kept from society, Drake has grown used to being isolated and anti-social around regular people. He also has a tense and cold tone whenever he addresses a situation and could be easily angered by people intimidating him. While he has a fierce and fighting attitude, Drake is careful as he observes the situation he's about to jump into, from a distance, beforehand, however, when angered, his judgement can become clouded. Despite his overall dark personality, Drake is also kindhearted and feels obligated or loyal to the people that he cares for and the people that care for him, feeling as he owes it to them. Even though he does good deeds, Drake tends to do them brutally and even claims that he isn't a hero despite others saying otherwise. Most of all, Drake is often lost, trying to find himself, understand the world and become more Human. Powers and Abilities Being a Mutant, Drake has the abilities delivered by the Nanogenes within him but, unlike other Mutants, he also has the ability to control his own Nanogenes as well due to his connection with the main Nanogene. Through this control, Drake can manipulate his own DNA, turning only a certain part, or parts, of his body into weapons. These weapons vary between different forms, each having their own unique ability. Drake also has a heightened sense of durability as he is able to take hits that would leave an average person seriously injured or even dead. His Nanogenes also give Drake a healing factor, healing any of his injuries faster than the average person. In addition to his control over his Nanogenes, he can use them to hack into machinery and technology, allowing him to override controls, learn about its functions and activate its features. Drake's Nanogenes also give him immunity to radiation as seen in Research. Drake had also received specialized training from the MCA, making him skilled in hand to hand combat and certain training techniques when combating both Humans and Mutants. As revealed to him through a vision, Drake's ability to cure other Mutants was passed down to him through his Mother's ability to heal. After receiving his new Nanogene, Drake now has the ability to access previous and possibly new forms as well as switch between them without having to wait. Available Forms Weaknesses Despite being able to control his Nanogenes, Drake's DNA is only manipulated partially which means he can't use the ability he chooses to its fullest. And, while he is in his chosen form, the rest of Drake's body is exposed to various attacks. Drake also can't hold his forms for too long, either having to deactivate them when not in use or them deactivating on their own although this usually occurs when Drake is weakened. There is also a time frame between uses of the forms, first being a minute but it did increased to 5 to 10 minutes when using the Nanogene Prime Replacement John made for him. Drake also likes to pick a fight and generally be in a fight before realizing that it could be a diversion for a surprise attack or an ambush. Although his Nanogenes give him his power, they also provide him with weaknesses. As seen in Deep Below, Drake discovers his sudden weakness to water which scrambles the Nanogenes' communication with each other which ends up disabling him. On some occasions, his Nanogenes would act against him, either leaving him without powers or in long-lasting pain, however this would be caused by outside factors like in Outage or internal maintenance and adjustments like in A New World. His healing factor is not enhanced, allowing him to continue getting injured before his healing can truly commence. His durability is also not enhanced and, upon getting hit too hard, Drake can fall unconscious. Biography Childhood As a young child, Drake was picked on by bullies and often liked to pick fights with them even though he would lose. It would then be known that he was doing it to stand up for himself and protect others. Drake spent most of his time with his friend, Zack, who acted as someone he looked up to and who gave him some insight about what's the right thing to do. At one point, a science fair occurs at his school and he works together with Zack to create a project based on biology. Seeing how the tests are not working the way Zack imagined them, Drake discovers a dose of chemicals in his father's briefcase which makes the experiment successful. Drake then continues to the science fair with their project, unaware of the consequences for using the unknown chemicals. After an unforeseen incident at the science fair, Drake blames himself for the incident especially when Zack has to pay by being sent away. This changes Drake to a point where he isn't thinking positively of his father's work as much however he is still convinced to go by his mother. When getting to the facility, Drake is still pessimistic about the experience but curious still, being a child. During the Incident During his experience at Omni-Labs, Drake has seen technology that has been developed by his father known as Nanogenes and decided to stick around in the testing room without his parents knowing he was there. Because of this, Drake was present when the Nanogene Prototype overloaded and transmitted Nanogenes throughout the world. He also also critically injured and in pain from the explosion. His father managed to save him using some type of procedure but the details for such remain unclear. With the facility falling apart, Drake used his newly acquired powers to escape and find his mother, who was safe within a bunker. Afterwards, he passed out and was moved to their family home, in order to prepare for their trip to move somewhere safer. Post-Incident Before taking off, they encountered a survivor named Will Dillon who aided them in their trip. When searching for survivors and more supplies, they were ambushed by a Mutant and Drake fought to protect his mother. After seeing Will risk his own life to save her, he asked for his mother to help him rather than leaving him behind. Once Will recovered, they continued, on the move and staying away from any Mutants; trying to survive on whatever supplies they could find. While searching an abandoned town for supplies, he and his group had found Sanctuary, a settlement for any survivors. Despite his displease, Drake had stayed there for a short while soon making acquaintances with a fellow kid named Lenny. However, their stay was interrupted when the settlement was attacked by Mutants. He escaped with his mother and Will with the help of two others who worked at Sanctuary; Eugene and Marsha. While moving away from the now-destroyed settlement, Drake's group had decided to go to an abandoned town by the coast in order to signal for help. Drake, now trusting Will, had decided to show his powers and help him with a certain task. However, because of this, Will had contacted the Hunters who came and took Drake along with the others. The Hunters then planned to cut Drake up and exploit any weaknesses he has in order to weaponize them against any other Mutants, Natural-Born or Nanogene-effected. However, Will had freed Drake who had attacked the Hunters. When the leader of the Hunters, Gerard, killed Drake's mother, he lashed out and killed him too, using one of his forms. 5 Years in the MCA At some point in his childhood, Drake lost his memories and was found by the MCA. Aware of his special abilities, they treated him and tested on him initially. According to May Harper, he was lost and angry when they first found him. For the remaining years, he would be kept inside the main Headquarters of the MCA, which was located in Upstate New York, at the time. He was trained by Agent Owens and had his Nanogenes tested by MCA scientists. However, their progress on finding anything helpful was slow and didn't seem to get them much information. Drake, sensing this, became tired of the countless procedures and, while he is more kept in line than when he was initially found, still feels lost and angry which had an effect on his growth in the later years. Being the Vigilante Now, as a teenager, Drake became more rebellious and sought to know more about the outside world which lead to him sneaking out occasionally. Being kindhearted and thrill seeking, he saved people from isolated incidents involving Mutants, including Kate Wilson. Realizing that the MCA wouldn't bother to do anything about the isolated attacks, Drake decided to take matters into his own hands and investigate points of interests further than standard procedure until he discovered two mutants that lead him to the source of the Mutant attacks, Ryden Kurtzman. Drake then learned more about Nanogenes from Ryden and was nearly convinced to join him until he discovered, with the help of Kate, that Ryden was lying to him. Drake and Kate then escaped from the underground fortress, New Haven, and defeated the Mutant sent by Ryden. After a week, Drake meet with Kate again and they formed a partnership. When there's an attack in the city by a new Mutant, Drake decides to go after it alone which ends with him being beaten by the Mutant. To his surprise, Drake is nursed back to health by a teenager known as John Reed. Drake attempts to track down the Mutant but John assures him that he needs to rest after being attacked like that. Drake then spent his time healing with John, learning about his routine at Daryl's Pizza and the people he interacts with. The outbreak then starts as a person mutates in front of Drake, putting the people there in danger, forcing him to expose his powers. Drake and John then set out to track down the Mutant to a water reserve where they discover that its polluting the water supply in order to mutate the population. Drake then finds a way to defeat the Mutant and stop the pollution from entering the Hudson River. Afterwards, Drake decides to trust Owens more and convinces Owens to give John a job as his personal medic. Since then, Drake has been going on several missions, discreetly, as a hooded vigilante working for MCA to contain out of control Mutants as well as recover important information regarding Nanogenes. At one point, Drake discovers that John has been discreetly testing Nanogene cures on his sister who has mutated after the explosion. Drake offers to help John who betrays him by testing his latest cure on his sister causing her to break free and escape. Drake eventually cures her with the help of John but, because of his betrayal, he decides to end his friendship with John. To make sure he doesn't loose another friend, Drake decides to spend more time with Kate but while doing so, is convinced to give John another chance. Drake's trust towards John is gained back slowly and roughly when a Mutant attempts to convert Drake into a criminal like himself. With John, Drake defeats the Mutant and continues his friendship with John again. At this point, Drake is starting to point out his flashbacks into his past which seem to be leading to something but Drake doesn't know where to. During the Holidays, Drake attempts to learn more about Christmas when Ryden decides to enter the city. Drake goes to intercept but is, instead, invited to "dinner" to which he ends up going to, taking John with him. Once inside, Drake learns from Ryden that the reason why he has his ability to control his Nanogenes and create his forms is due to a machine known as the Nanogene Prime Prototype. Ryden then takes the Prime Prototype from Drake, leaving him wounded and weakened. Kate rescues Drake when he escapes the fortress and, with the help of John, saves his life. Drake is given a replacement Nanogene to act as the Prime Prototype in order to stabilize his vitals. Feeling beaten, Drake decides to go after Ryden on his own, seeing that he risks the lives of his friends when he does what he does. By going alone, he is defeated by Ryden, being thrown into the Hudson River. Drake, motivated by Owens' advice, decides to take on Ryden again but with the help of his friends, this time. When taking on Ryden, Drake remembers the event that caused the Nanogenes to infect the world, now knowing that Ryden was responsible for everything that happened. Drake manages to finally defeat Ryden and helps clean up before the end of the day. He then spends his first ever Christmas with his friends at Daryl's Pizza, receiving a cellphone as a gift from Kate. Passing the Time With the MCA Headquarters destroyed, Drake was technically without a job, not receiving much to do from the Director. Aside from helping clean up after Ryden's assault, Drake returned to his duties of enforcing justice, aiding the police with stopping criminals, stopping Mutants and became well known as The Vigilante within the city. During this time, Drake's vitals start fluctuating slightly. Searching for Owens A year later, Drake was contacted by The Director who lets him know that Owens had gone missing along with a number of other MCA Officers. However, he was also told not to get involved. Frustrated, Drake decides to go after Owens anyway with the help of John and his tracking system. Drake then finds himself in a town called Impetus and locates a building with an energy signature known as Aerospace Innovations. Once there, he and John discover a hidden base underneath the facility run by powerful Mutants. He learns that the Mutants have taken Owens and the missing MCA Officers for their plans. While this occurs, Drake's body systems start shutting down and his Nanogenes re-calibrate, giving him a new set of forms and apparently locking away the older ones. He then uses one of his new forms to escape capture, free John and destroy the facility. Afterwards, Drake convinces the Director to let him find Owens with the help of John and Kate however he must also come to terms with leaving his city behind. Once his decision is made, he returns to the MCA Outpost to discover that John created a new suit for his Vigilante acts. He declines, preferring his traditional hood, then gets on a news van, borrowed by Kate, to leave the city and officially begin his search for Owens. However, before they can proceed, Drake encounters a new type of Mutant named Fionna, who belongs to a group of Mutants that existed before the Nanogenes. Fionna senses that Drake is like them but he claims that he gets his powers from the Nanogenes. The Infinite Darkness track down Drake's Nanogene signature to New Jersey and threaten the Mutants he had just met. In order to save them, Drake decides to upgrade his suit to the prototype design made by John, making that his new suit from then on. As Drake's search for Owens progresses, he encounters more people with Mutant abilities including Emmett Murphy, Danny Campbell and Ryder. Eventually, he comes across Fionna and Emmett once more both asking for help investigating facilities owned by the Infinite Darkness. Upon freeing the Mutants there and defeating the Infinite Darkness soldiers, he discovers some clues that indicate the involvement of the Mutants that had taken Owens. Stopping the Xyrions Now armed with evidence pointing to the possible location of the Mutants that captured Owens and the other officers, Drake goes to the Director, only to be denied to investigate it. Angered by her unwillingness, Drake decided to recruit both Skye Walker and Jack Ralter in an attempt to infiltrate the government facility, Nexus, which is where they believe Owens is being held. They hijack a Jumpjet and make their way to the facility, bypassing their security and taking down their guards. Eventually, they find their way into their base and rescue Owens and the other Officers. As Drake goes to rescue an individual unknown to them, Subject SCV22, he encounters the leader of the Mutants, now known as the Xyrions. The two of which are caught in an explosion which disables the Xyrions' base. Drake escapes beforehand with the remaining prisoner and John's belongings. Upon returning to the base, Drake sees that Owens and the officers get proper medical attention. Relationships Family Leia While little is known about Drake's mother let alone her background, she has appeared in various flashbacks that Drake has. She has always been kind to him and tried to help him many times. After the incident, he and his mother spent a lot of time together, trying to survive. While he couldn't really do much for her, she did do her best to take care of him even when their conditions weren't as pleasant as before. Robert While little is known about Drake's Father let alone his background, he has appeared in various flashbacks. He apparently didn't spend much time with Drake, being too busy with his work, but Drake still cared for him when finally seeing him again. Zack While little is known about Zack let alone his background, he has appeared in various flashbacks. Drake seemed to look up to Zack as a child, listening to his advice and seeing him as a leader and a good friend. It is unknown how he is related to Drake at the moment. Friends Kate Wilson At first, Kate was just another person affected by the mutant attacks after Drake saved her but her persistence had gotten her in Drake's way enough times for him to keep saving her. When Kate saved Drake by informing him of Ryden's plans and the Mutant Worm's weaknesses, Drake felt that he owes Kate. By doing so, he forms a partnership with Kate so they can help each other during the new age. John Reed At first, John was a stranger who had helped Drake in a serious medical emergency. Afterwards, John stayed with Drake to maintain his unstable vitals while tracking down the source of a Nanogene Virus. After Drake stopped the Mutant, he convinced Agent Owens to give John a position at the MCA. Since then, John had been Drake's personal medic and MCA's scientific adviser. At one point, Drake discovered that John kept a Mutant away from MCA testing Nanogene research they discovered on the Mutant rather than trusting him with curing the Mutant, revealed as his sister. John then betrays Drake by injecting the Mutant rather than allowing him to cure her again. Drake then disregards John as a friend and eventually cures the Mutant without harming her much. After two experiences, Drake learns to re-trust John and they continue their friendship. Danny Campbell At first, Drake knew Danny as someone who worked closely with Taylor Tiffin, an intern they needed help with. However, after his encounters with a speedster vigilante in Iowa, one of which being him saving Drake, he discovers that Danny is actually the speedster vigilante, himself. After being healed by John, Danny is confronted by Drake about his acts as the speedster vigilante, who tells him not to do it. When Drake realizes he needs help saving Kate and Taylor, he admits that the reason he didn't want Danny to be a vigilante is because he wanted him to live a better life than him. After they stop Dr. Nemo and save the girls, Danny shows Drake something precious to him and helps Drake deal with his issues, making them friends. Love Interests Kate While they are friends, there has been quite a few instances of them being more close than usual. Drake claims to care deeply for Kate but even he is unsure if that's just how he feels about all of his friends or perhaps something more. After rescuing Kate from the Infinite Darkness, he reveals to Kate that he was lying to her. Later on, she forgives him and kisses him before pulling away and apologizing. The next day, she claims it was because she was confused and didn't really mean it. How Drake feels about it, is left to interpretation. Fionna Upon first meeting Fionna, he looked at her like any other person but through their experiences together, he feels more connected to her. Not understanding his feelings for her, he consults John who states he's in love. When his efforts to woe her fail miserably, Drake becomes honest with her about his feelings and she claims she wants to be friends only, that she's not good enough for him. While disagreeing with the later part, Drake agrees to stay as friends. Other Director Harper While Director Harper has been taking care of Drake, he doesn't seem to fond of how she operates and doesn't seem threatened by her. However, he still respects her as an authority figure. Agent Owens Owens trains Drake but their relationship didn't seem to go any further at the time. Over a while of working together, Drake has been seeing Owens differently and feels more comfortable around him as he starts asking him personal questions and listens for his advice on tough topics. Ryden Kurtzman Kurtzman has tried to convince Drake to join him in his efforts in which Drake was nearly convinced until he learned the truth from Kate. Ryden, in order to defend himself from being accused, demanded to have her killed which Drake wouldn't allow causing a conflict between the two. Psyche First appearing as a enemy and ally to Kurtzman, Psyche seemed like a challenge for Drake especially when returning to actually capture him. After an explosion, Psyche started to appear as a damaged individual towards Drake who took a while to convince until he was actually considering helping her, seeing how they were similar in their situations. However, Psyche had manipulated Drake into coming to her willingly but at the risk of exposing her own emotional state which was attacked by Kate, causing her to leave as a now questionable enemy. Adam Drake doesn't appear to like Adam that much and tends to make him feel uncomfortable whenever they interact. Skye Walker At first, Drake was pessimistic with working with others especially those employed in the MCA. He didn't really have a care for them and didn't want to get involved in their lives but when he had to work with them, he handled it like a regular operation. However, Skye was more open to Drake, treating him like a regular person albeit slightly different. While the experience had gotten him closer to the MCA Officers he worked with, including Skye, he was still a little reluctant about getting to know her better when she offered however he did keep an open mind about it. Over a year later, when he needed help from someone in the MCA, he came to both Skye and Jack, showing that he trusted them more than the usual officers and that, while they're not exactly friends, they are on good terms and try to help each other out. Jack Ralter At first, Drake was pessimistic with working with others especially those employed in the MCA. He didn't really have a care for them and didn't want to get involved in their lives but when he had to work with them, he handled it like a regular operation. Jack was a good example of the type of person he doesn't prefer to associate himself with. Jack saw Drake as a thing only and they didn't exactly start on good terms but by the end of their experience, they somewhat accepted each other for what they are. While things were left ambiguously, about a year later, when Drake needed help from someone inside the MCA, he came to Jack and Skye, showing that while they weren't friends, they are on good terms and try to help each other out. Emmett Murphy While it is unsure if Drake likes Emmett or not, he definitely does not trust him too much. Whenever they interact, it's either in a way where Drake tolerates his presence or just accepts it. Anton Reeves At first, Reeves are just another business man at a gathering held by Emmett Murphy. Drake had interrupted his affairs with Murphy and that was it. However, Reeves contacts Drake later on and gives him a thumb drive containing information on the Xyrions. Drake seems suspicious of Anton's actions but accepts it and trusts that the information can help, however he still doesn't completely trust Reeves. When finding out Reeves has done bad things, he instantly turns against him as the Vigilante and now sees him as an enemy. Will Dillion A stranger at first, Will was just passing by, searching for survivors after the incident. He tried his best to not only help out Drake and his mother but to convince Drake he meant well. However, Drake wasn't convinced and didn't even exchange words with him for a long while. His opinion of Will started to change when he risked his life for her against their very first Mutant encounter. When Leia insisted on leaving Will in order to protect Drake, he insisted on saving him because he saved her. As they continued traveling along, he began to open up more around him. Ryder At first, Drake was against Ryder. He felt he was genuinely bad, as he not only stalked him and kidnapped Kate but also murdered quite a number of people in cold blood. He also felt that he meant harm to a potential ally of his at the time and wanted to do the right thing and keep him safe from harm. However, he learned that the reason he was Ryder was after his ally was before he had made him suffer for a long time. While Drake is against Ryder's sense of vengeance over justice and killer instinct, they worked together to do the right thing. Through that experience, Drake was able to see what Ryder went through and sympathize with him but it's his lack of trust and sense of justice that keeps him at bay when around him. Appearances Mutant Drake Drake will be in every episode as he is the main protagonist of the series. Video Games *Mutant Drake: The Game Trivia *Drake is an original character who isn't based off of Ben Tennyson or any other protagonist-role character. *According to the creator, Drake is the almost complete opposite of Brandon Tennyson. *Drake's original design was him wearing goggles, a bandanna and a hoodie. His ears were also unusually large. **His secondary design was selected with some exceptions such as, unlike the prototype, he doesn't have a scar on his face. *Drake starts naming his forms in Into the Storm Part 2. **Even though they already had names to begin with, they were never mentioned by name by anyone, not even when they were described by the writer. *Drake was nominated and became Featured Character in June 2016. Gallery Drake Base.jpg|Drake in the MCA Base in A Rainy Day MD Season 2 Teaser.png|Drake in the Season 2 teaser S2 Vigilante Suit Design 2.png|Drake's Season 2 Vigilante Suit Design Category:Featured Pages Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilantes Category:MCA Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Featured Characters Category:Omniverse Award Winners Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Human Males